Zack
Is a student and popular jock at Peach Creek Jr. High created by Visionerz/Visionnerz. Blessed with a beautiful face, fit body and dazzling smile, he is adored by the majority of the students in the school. Most of the girls want to be with him, the guys want to be him. On the surface, Zack is outgoing, amiable and flirting. Combining jaunty poses with alluring moves, his sensual body language has a mesmerizing effect on others. He also uses a lot of spiffy one-liners in order to charm the rest of the kids. But behind the angelic appearance hides a self-absorbed narcissist with no particular talents or personal qualities. He is generally considered by his gang and followers to be the best athlete at school, even though Kevin is a more gifted player. He will often fake an injury or illness if the Peach Creek Cobblers have an important game coming up. Despite being an athletic person, he is no true sportsman. Simply too clumsy, easily distracted and physically weaker than he looks. Since Zack has the privilege of being the school hunk, students tend flock around him. He is constantly surrounded by his gang composed of the petty criminal thug Enzo and the beefy Bonzo. Being afraid of practically everything, he is somewhat of a coward who doesn't like anything that is risky, dangerous or requires courage. Getting a tiny scratch on the face will cause him to panic. But unlike Jimmy, he is better at hiding this fear. Zack's daily morning routine takes an average of two hours. He is especially very vain about his chartreuse-colored hair which he washes in shampoo, conditioner and adds sweet almond oil to nourish the scalp/straws. Then he uses lumps of wax to shape it and finish it off with a mist of hairspray. He is so obsessed with his appearance that he often asks the girls for advice on beauty tips and the latest cosmetic products. Like all of Peach Creek's residents, he is often hit or injured by objects. For some unknown reason, his accidents often involve Plank who doesn't seem to like Zack that much. Although he is rather dull and has a superficial personality, Zack is not a bully by nature as the rest of his gang. He is more interested in creating fans than making enemies. He is generally friendly to the kids (except The Kankers which he tries to avoid) but can be occasionally mean and laugh at the expense of others. As a stereotypical "dumb blonde", he can be fooled by scams and tricked into buying bogus products. Especially if it can improve his looks or physique. Bonus info: His hair has a characteristic greenish yellow (chartreuse) color which luminous in the dark. Since it's a cartoon, it's all-natural. The skin is lightly tanned, smooth and softened in various creams and lotions. The tongue has a lustrous silver color that marches his appealing nature. Zack is taller than most of original characters including Kevin and Eddy. About the same height as Edd. He is extremely afraid of heights. Unlike the other kids, Zack dislikes jawbreakers. Especially because of their huge size, sweet taste and fear of tooth decay. He doesn't like sweets or candy in general, only vegs, water, protein shakes and lean white meat. Category:Fan Characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Already Existing Characters